


The Great Snuff Detective

by the_flail_snail



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High
Genre: Anagrams, Drug Use, Gen, I can't believe there's an Anagrams tag, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flail_snail/pseuds/the_flail_snail
Summary: Two minutes in: Nothing“Fabian, I don’t think this stuff affects me. Maybe as a goblin my body just doesn’t process snuff.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	The Great Snuff Detective

**Author's Note:**

> "The Ball, do Snuff!" was a hilarious scene, and I wanted about 20% more of these dumbasses. 
> 
> Could be read as Fabian/Riz, but doesn't need to be. 
> 
> Spoilers for Dimension 20 Live, episode 5.

Two minutes in: Nothing

“Fabian, I don’t think this stuff affects me. Maybe as a goblin my body just doesn’t process snuff.”

Three minutes in: Energy

“Raugh was right—I can feel my mind going from *ehrm* to *bhwoosh*—it all connects—my dad—your dad—the palimpsests—Leviathan—the night yorb—the crown—Shadowcat—Baron—Van Boat—we just need to connect all the pieces—it’s all one giant anagram—I just need to scramble every letter and I’ll see it—“ Riz doesn’t need a clue board to picture the letters right now, spiraling around the bar. He just needs to get them to stop floating around and put them in order. He grabs Fabian, who’s giggling about something, and starts wafting letters through the hookah smoke. He should do snuff all the time!

Ten minutes in: Irritation

Riz feels something shatter in his carefully controlled brain, and he has had enough. “You and your stupid perfect hair and your stupid perfect smile and your stupid dumb stupid self—no, don’t touch me! Stay away from me, Fabian! You think you’re so cool, but you’re not! You’re not cool, you’re just a pathetic loser like the rest of us!” 

Twenty minutes in: Paranoia

Riz’s throat feels hoarse from screaming, but that’s ok, it’s better to whisper. Safer, stealthier. “No, no, listen to me, Fabian, listen, I think, listen, I think Fig was right, it really was Porter all along. Porter’s the night king, or the night yorb, or the night P-yorb-ter, I don’t know yet, I don’t have all the pieces. I don’t have all the pieces! It’s Porter, he’s erasing my notes, or my memories, I used to have the pieces! I’ve got to make sure I always have the clues. They’ve got to be a part of me, Fabian, they’re part of me. I can’t lose anyone else.”

One hour in: Sensation

Riz is the world’s greatest detective, he’s got super investigative percept-igative insight-igative powers! He can blink and see beyond the material plane, into the silvery tides of the Astral Plane, the hazy colors of the Etherial Plane. Mostly the lights and colors accumulate around the lamps throughout the bar, but when he twists his head quickly they stretch and stick to other objects. Clues! His ears twitch as he zones in on the gentle splashing of immaterial oceans. He should tell Adaine he has magic now, they can be magical detectives together. Fabian keeps telling him Adaine is sleeping, but this is important. He’s still in pain from tattooing clues on his skin, but even that is transmuted into a happy intensity. He touches Fabian’s sleeve and can feel every molecule that makes him Fabian. He can tell Fabian instead, Fabian will Get It. He likes oceans, he’ll want to know they’re surrounded by ocean wherever they are.

Two hours in: Euphoria

Fabian hopes that Riz is starting to wind down. At least neither of them needs to worry about monsters possessing them in their sleep if they never sleep, right? Any high that Fabian got has already worn off, but snuff seems to do terrible, hilarious things to Riz’s brilliant goblin brain. At the moment, he’s spinning around trying to “see where the spirals start.” Fabian has other plans for tonight, but they can wait.

“It’s like we’re in the center, you and me, and everything is spiraling around us, but it’s ok, it’s all one big spiral, like a cyclone. It sucks you in, but then you can see everything unfolding.”


End file.
